


Kindling

by Accal1a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jordan is Isaac's older brother, M/M, Phoenix Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish and Scott share their first kiss (and more). Plus Parrish freaks out a bit about what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [lovesammeh](lovesammeh.tumblr.com)'s fault.

“Um…Parr- sorry Jordan?”

Jordan stilled, pulling away from Scott. He knew a bashful expression and possibly even a blush was forming on his face; but he couldn’t school his features in time to stop it.  
Had he read all the cues wrong? Had Scott _not_ been flirting with him? 

This was the most embarrassing day of his life – that was including the time Isaac had pranked him about a girl liking him when he was in High School. He’d been laughed out of English class and down the corridor into the restroom, the rose still clutched in his hands. The thorns had been causing tiny lacerations by this point and the blood dripping slowly onto the floor seemed like a metaphor; but he’d been too tired to work out what it meant.

He started to apologise to Scott, knew he was stammering; but eventually just decided to take the rejection like a man. He wasn’t eighteen anymore, he couldn’t go off crying now. 

His eyes travelled to Scott's lips, which were a sort of bruised pink from the kiss. There was the ghost of a smile on his face too. Eventually Jordan looked up into Scott’s chocolate-brown eyes and was lost in them for a moment. 

He was about to apologise again when his brain registered something was wrong with Scott's face. There was a handprint seared there, bright red but fading before Jordan's eyes as the werewolf's healing powers kicked in.

“What the...” Jordan started, not sure what he was actually intending to say.

“Yeah.” Scott replied, equally unsure. This was brand new territory.

Scott had long ago forgotten what was so urgent that he needed to speak to Parrish. All thoughts of anything outside of the sheriff's station had disappeared when he'd suddenly realised he'd never properly looked at Parrish before. Then they'd been chatting and flirting and one thing had led to another. Of course he hadn't anticipated this turn of events either.

~~~

“You need to stop apologising.”

Jordan looked up from his hands, which he’d been absentmindedly wringing for the last fifteen minutes after slumping into a chair.

Scott was leaning against a desk, possibly hotter than the last time he’d looked at him, and how was that even possible? Unless he’d actually raised Scott’s body temperature; and his weird powers now meant he found hotter people _hotter_. Was that even a thing?

“I need to read the bestiary again.”

The comment had come out before he’d had the chance to stop it and he could see the frown that the comment had caused on Scott’s face.

“Jor…”

“No, I need to read it again. I missed something, I probably didn’t see a part about what to do if…and then maybe I should…but of course it’s poss-”

His stream of consciousness babble was cut short by Scott who’d crossed the space between them incredibly quickly; lifted him to his feet (damn werewolf strength!); and started to kiss him again - this time a mirror of how they were before, with Scott’s hands framing Jordan’s face.

When Scott pulled away from the kiss, his hands still holding on, Jordan let his eyes go up to Scott’s briefly before looking away again. 

Scott stepped back. “That time, _I_ kissed _you_ and you’re still not sure are you?” 

A moment of indecision crossed Scott’s face then. He didn’t _think_ he’d read the situation wrong. He thought Parrish had been concerned that he’d hurt him. What if what was really wrong was that he had kissed Scott by accident and he didn’t know how to let him down gently. Had Scott just made a massive mistake? 

“Do you want me to leave?”

Jordan looked up quickly at that. “Yes. I mean, no.”

Scott arched an eyebrow and Jordan chuckled nervously, raking his hands through his hair as he did so.

“Yes. I want you to leave because I’m worried I’ll hurt you.” He paused, taking a deep breathe in the silence. “But no, I don’t want you to leave.”

Scott’s blinding smile was enough of an endorsement that the worry that Jordan could feel rising again was stalled. It hadn’t totally dissipated though and he wasn’t sure how to get rid of it entirely.

~~~

“I don’t see anything.”

Jordan’s scanning of the page was happening more frequently; and the turning of the pages was becoming more frantic.

Scott reached across and laid his hand on Jordan’s causing one of the pages to fold under the pressure.

“We’ll figure this out. Until then, you know I heal, right?”

That was clearly the wrong thing to say and Scott didn’t need chemo signals to know that, even before Jordan leapt to his feet and started to pace around the evidence room. 

Having a copy of the Bestiary hidden in the safe in the sheriff’s station had been Stiles’ idea and it was a good one. So much supernatural stuff happened in the building it just became more useful to have one there than have to constantly send word that it should be brought. Having a hard copy also made more sense. On the off chance anyone found it, it could be passed off as a mythological book and not fact. Having it saved to a government computer was too risky.

Eventually, Jordan threw his hands up into the air and whirled round to face Scott, who hadn’t moved. 

“It’s not about the fact you can heal! And in any case, don’t werewolves die from fire?”

“Well yes, but…”

“But nothing, Scott! How can you not be worried about this?”

Scott got up from the floor very slowly and walked towards Jordan. He was moving slowly because Jordan looked one swift move away from bolting from the room entirely and that wouldn’t do at all.

“Jordan,” he started slowly, “this is something to be generally worried about but not something to be specifically worried about, okay?”

Jordan laughed at that. “What?”

Scott smiled, moving closer, taking Jordan’s hand and pulling them down to the floor cross-legged and still holding hands. Stroking Jordan’s hand with his other hand, Scott then brought it to his mouth to kiss it before letting it fall again to rest on their knees.

“This is obviously something we need to look into. So we can be generally worried. But…” Scott moved closer so he was looking directly into Jordan’s eyes, and then moved slowly until their lips touched ever so slightly. 

Pulling away but still retaining the closeness, he added. “…at the moment, we’re here and thankfully the person you like kissing has a healing factor. So it’s not something to be specifically worried about. Okay?”

Jordan took a long time to answer, long enough that Scott started to worry again whether he’d read the situation entirely wrong.

“Okay.” Jordan said quietly. This time it was him who closed the gap between them, the kiss deepening almost as soon as it started.

~~~

“You didn’t burn me that time.” Scott said leaning on his hand, his elbow propped on the floor.

“That’s because I was concentrating. Although you didn’t make it easy.”

Scott just raised an eyebrow at that, a look which belayed an innocence which Jordan now knew Scott didn’t have. He swotted him on the shoulder, causing him to fall down to the floor again.

Jordan took the opportunity to pin Scott down and nip at his neck, something he’d just learnt drove Scott wild. When he pulled back, he was startled to see Scott’s eyes glowing red.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who needs to learn control.” Jordan teased, staring into the oddly bewitching sight.

Scott shook his head and the eyes faded, then bucked up to throw Jordan off and re-pinned him, this time with him on top. He leant down to kiss him again, his hands cupping his face.

Jordan ran his hands all over Scott’s back, pulling him in closer once again, trying to think cooling thoughts. 

~~~

When Stiles arrived at the station he was a little surprised to find out that Scott wasn’t there as he’d said he would be. It wasn’t like Scott to not turn up when he was expected, he knew how much Stiles worried about him, about everyone.

Moving further into the station, he looked through every door he could find. At each door he hoped he wouldn’t find one more supernatural monster hurting one of his friends. Stiles wondered whether Ms Morrell was still in town and whether he should see if she was still in the therapy business. Maybe he should be talking about this stuff, lest he have a nervous breakdown later in life.

In the evidence room, he found a sleeping Scott, his head pillowed on the arm of…was that _Parrish_? Stiles assumed this wasn’t the urgent reason that Scott had text him to come to the station. If it was, they probably needed to have words.

He pulled the door to, twisting the handle and easing it closed so that it latched quietly. Backing away from the door, he grinned.

Stiles heard footsteps a little way down the corridor and ran towards them, formulating a lie as he did so. This was a particularly welcome change. Normally when he was sneaking around the station he was trying to get away from detection, not run towards it.

Gesticulating wildly, he launched into an ‘explanation’.

“Uh no, um you can’t come down this corridor because there’s been a…er…gas leak. Yup. In fact technically the whole station is dangerous. So…everyone needs to go home until the er…gas leak has been dealt with and…and you’ll be called AT HOME as soon as we have more information. Yes.” 

The deputy grumbled but backed up and Stiles wondered how easy the Deputy exam was these days; that wasn’t even one of his _good_ lies. It was pretty insulting actually.

Still, if he’d given Scott an hour’s more peace then it was well worth it. Scott deserved it, they all did. It had been a difficult few months and everyone needed whatever support and sleep they could get. 

He’d chuck Scott a text in a little while filling him in. Making sure him and his new ‘friend’ were decent by the time everyone else was called back in to the station. Then he’d work out how he was going to tease him about this mercilessly from here on out. Wasn’t that a best friends’ prerogative: To completely have your back with anyone else; but to wind you up about all your indiscretions in private?

In any case, he liked Parrish, even though he’d not known him long, Stiles could see the good in him. He’d always had such a good eye for people’s characters. 

Stiles smiled as he left the station. Yes, Parrish was definitely worthy of Scott. He approved.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join the [Scarrish Network](scarrish.tumblr.com)!


End file.
